


youre going to hate this

by cruelico



Category: supermega
Genre: M/M, fake deep bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 18:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19301077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruelico/pseuds/cruelico
Summary: this isnt really ryatt, i just saw a really good picture of matts eyes and got inspired to write a dumb ass drabble. its just easier for me to write things if i can attach a face to what im writing so





	youre going to hate this

His eyes. That’s the first thing I noticed. He was beautiful. He smiled at me, a joy in his eyes so strong that I could _feel_ it. Touch it. Taste it. It was sweet, like how I imagine the ambrosia of the ancient Greek deities would taste. They were blue - like the ocean on a sunny day or the sky in spring. Blue like the hottest of flames. Flames that ignited a fire within me, a passion, a _need._ A need to know him, _really_ know him. From his deepest secrets to the most minuscule facts of his being.

 

*

 

His eyes. That's the last thing I noticed. Inside he was ugly, deformed, detached. The blank expression on his face gave me chill bumps. His eyes were filled with malice so strong I could _feel_ it. Touch it. Taste it. It was bitter. His eyes, they were blue - electric. Like ice, cold and unforgiving, that sliced through me like a knife. So cold that it burned, painfully and relentlessly. And as I stood there, something grew within me. A _need._ A need to get out. To get away. To get away from this situation - to get away from _him_ \- before the knives in his eyes sliced me open and left me to bleed.


End file.
